1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has a relatively small thickness, low weight and low power consumption. Thus the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images using a selectively changeable light transmittance characteristic of liquid crystals while a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel provides light to the LCD panel. A driving circuit drives the LCD panel and thereby causes the selective changes of the light transmittance characteristic of the liquid crystals.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate which has a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of crossing data lines, a plurality of thin film transistors and corresponding pixel electrodes. The LCD also includes an opposing substrate which has a common electrode. An LC layer is interposed between the array substrate and opposing substrate. The driving circuit includes a gate driving part which drives the gate lines of the array substrate and a data driving part which drives the data lines.
However, a vertical crosstalk and a faded color may occur due to an Off voltage level of a gate signal applied to a gate line connected to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor.